High School Love
by Livin on the EDGE
Summary: /Complete\Lucy Carmichael Is a 19 year old high school girl who transfered from Chicago. What happens when her old love who is 11 years older than her arrives at her school? who is it? and will she take him back?


Disclaimer: I don't on any terms own any of the wrestlers. I only own the OC.

* * *

"Now listen up class." Ms. Haman clapped her hands to the group of student in her class. "We are going to be having a guest speaker coming today and I want all of you on your best behavior. Anybody to give him any trouble will have an appointment with the principal. Am I understood?" She looked around to the twenty-seven students.

"Yes." rang out through the class room. A boy with sandy-color hair raised his hand.

"Yes Josh?" Ms. Haman asked.

"Who's the guest?"

"That is Phil Brooks." There were gasps throughout the class and some people that looked confused. "He should be here soon." She added looking at her watch. A girl with long reddish-brown hair raised her hand this time.

"Yes Cameron?"

"This maybe a weird question but why is Phil Brooks a guest here anyways?"

"Well that is a good question. He is here today to talk to you all about making good decisions." This had Josh rolling his eyes.

"What does he do?" A black-hair girl asked. This caused most of the guys to gap at her like she was an alien with four heads and a third eye.

"Melissa, next time raise your hand if you have a question. He works for the WWE. That is the World Wrestling Entertainment." She said looking around. "He is known in the business as being straight-edge so naturally it was a wise decision for him to be the one to come talk to you all about the goods and bads of the real world. So if you will please not ask him about what he does and stick to the topic." She looked around and noticed that a Lucy was cowering in her seat and had pulled her hair over her face to hid herself. "Lucy can you come here a moment?" Ms. Haman asked.

"Yes, Ma'am." Lucy got up and made her way to Ms. Haman's desk.

"Is there a problem?" She asked generally concerned. Lucy was a transfer student from Chicago. Nobody knew that much about her, the only thing she knew was that she was a bright 19 year old with a great future ahead of her.

"I don't think I'm feeling so good." She lied.

"You were fine a minute ago. Does this have anything to do with Mr. Brooks?"

"No ma'am." She lied again. She had a secret and she wanted to keep it to that way.

"Well then have a seat and listen to Mr. Brooks then." Ms. Haman suggested.

"Yes ma'am." She turned and walked back to her seat just as the knock on the door was sounded. Ms. Haman got up and walked over to the door and opened it allowing Phil into the room.

"Thank you so much for coming Mr. Brooks." Ms. Haman said with a smile.

"No problem." He replied glancing around the room. He stopped at when he saw Lucy sitting just as she did before she talked to Ms. Haman. His brief pause caused everybody else look towards the shy girl. She just sank further down in her desk.

"Lets get started then, shall we." Ms. Haman said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Uh," He shook his head and turned back to the lady in front of him. "Yeah ok."

Throughout the whole hour he kept glancing toward Lucy. At one point he had looked directly into her green/blue eyes. At the end of the class he told the kids that he had something for them all, he gave them all a signed t-shirt. Once the bell rung he looked towards the chair that Lucy was occupying wanting to talk to her but she was gone. His head shot towards the door wanting to catch a glimpse of her but he had no luck. She was long gone…Again.

"Thank you again for coming. I think you got to some of the boys."

"No problem. I like telling people about the straight life." He shook the woman's hand. "May I ask you a question?"

"Certainly." She took her seat behind her desk.

"Was that Lucy Carmichael by any chance?"

"Why yes it was." She said with big eyes. "How do you know her?"

"Same town." He lied. "Well it was nice to meet you." He said shaking her hand once again.

"You to." She replied.

**--Lunch--**

Lucy was sitting at her normal table. Ever since the English class everybody was staring at her and asking random questions. All that she wanted was for things to go back to normal. Where everybody ignored her and she had peace to do what she did best. Read and listen to her music.

"So do you know that wrestler?" Josh asked her for the zillionth time.

"No." She replied again. Lying again.

"You've got to know him." Melissa pointed out.

"Did you see how he was looking at you the entire time." Josh said.

"I don't know him." Lucy replied softly looking down at her tray.

"Yo Luc." A guy called out to her. Lucy's head shot up and looked at him. He walked over to her table and took a seat in front her. Just then Melissa pulled Josh away from the table. Lucy sighed knowing that now she was on her own with him. The person she swore that she would never see again.

"Hey Phil." She said without looking up at him.

"I knew it was you." He said more to himself than her. "How have you been?"

"Good." she said. "Until today." she added. She glanced up to see that his normal smile was turned down into a frown. She sighed and began to stand up but the hand around her wrist keep her from doing that.

"Don't go."

"I've got class." She said quietly.

"That was my last mistake. Ladybug stay." he pleaded using her nickname.

"I'm sorry." She said as tears began to form in her eyes. "I can't do this again." He loosen his grasp on her wrist and watched for the second time her disappear from his sight. He sighed and leaned back against the chair. He placed his hand over his eyes. He vaguely knew that he was sitting inside a high school cafeteria.

"Excuse me, are you Phil Brooks?" A girl asked him from beside him. He didn't bother to remove his hand to answer her.

"Yeah." he said coldly.

"Do you want to get Lucy back?" She asked. This time his hand shot down to his lap and he stared at the girl.

"How do you know about that?" He asked shocked. Nobody knew about them. This was a secret that nobody but Lucy and him knew. How in the world does this girl know about it.

"She talks in her sleep." She simply answered. He knew that, how many nights had he listened to her talk and no realize that she was doing it.

"Ok, but that still doesn't explain how you know about this."

"She stays at my house on the weekdays. So I hear a lot of things." she said with a smile. "So do you want to get her back or not?" She asked again.

"Well yeah but the last…" She cut him off.

"I know. Listen meet me out front at the end of school. She will be there and you can talk to her." She explained.

"Why are you helping me."

"I'm not helping you." she replied. He looked at her confused. "I'm helping Lucy. She's miserable and that is your fault." She was laying it on thick and he completely deserved it. She stood up to go but he stopped her.

"Wait, what's your name."

"Katherine." she said with a small smirk. She walked to the trash can and tossed the tray. He watched as she walked through the doors to her class. He then walked out the doors himself to his car. He left the parking lot while Lucy was upstairs watching him leave.

**--Last period--**

Lucy and Katherine was sitting in the back of Math class not paying attention. They were writing notes to each other while listening to Lucy's Ipod. The last ten minutes of class was always free time so this mean that the girls got to talk to each other.

"So Luc, What's the deal with Phil?" Katherine asked. This was the first time she was actually talking about him all day.

"Nothing Kat."

"Bull." she said making the older girl's head shoot up. "What's he to you?"

"Nothing. Can you drop it." Katherine turned her head to Lucy and shook her head. She slid on top of the desk to look at Lucy properly.

"He's something to you alright. What is he?" She pushed.

"Nothing. Why don't you believe me?"

"Because I know you love him." Lucy's went into shock. She had never told anybody that before how did she know.

"Do not." She said. Who was she trying to convince herself or Katherine .

"Luc, That's a lie. What happened in Chicago?"

"I got tired of the city." She said. She had an excuse for everything.

"Ok. You know I'm going to find out." She said getting off the desk and started packing her bag. She had a smile on her face and she knew that the statement would get to her.

"Alright." Lucy said looking around to make sure that nobody was listening. "You're right I do love him, but…" She trailed off and shook her head.

"But what?" Katherine urged. When she didn't get an answer she asked again. "What happened in Chicago?"

"I left him." She said quietly.

"Why? Did he hurt you?" Katherine can sometimes the overprotected mother figure to her friends.

"No. He was gone all the time. It hurt me every time he left. So I left." She said as the tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Why didn't you go on the road with him?" She asked as the bell rung dismissing them for home.

"School." Lucy said tossing her bag over her shoulder and walking with Katherine outside.

"Screw school. How long were you with him?"

"Don't tell anybody cause things could happen. But about three years."

"Really? Wait that would make you 16. How old is he anyways?"

"He's 11 years older than me. But that doesn't matter. Age is just a number."

"So true. How did you meet him?"

"Hospital."

"What happened?"

"I was there with my mother and dad he was there with a broken leg. Things happened and that's when it started. We've kept it a secret until now. You know, how do you know exactly?"

"Well you told me, but before that I knew that you love him. Do you realize that you say I love you Phil in your sleep?" This made Lucy stop in her tracks. Making Katherine to look at her. "What?"

"I do not talk in my sleep." she stated horrorstruck.

"I'm sorry to tell you my dear but you do. Now can we go, it's cold out here." She said walking to the front of the building. Once she stepped outside he was standing there with a baseball hat on. Katherine walked up to him and he smiled at her.

"Katherine right?"

"Yeah. She should be out here any minute." she glanced over to the front door of the school. Just then Lucy walked out looking down. She took the three steps down before she looked up. She dropped her bag when she saw who Katherine was standing next to. "Klutz." Katherine said under her breathe.

"Luc, are you ok?" Phil asked picking up her bag for her.

"Yeah I'm fine." she said while trying to walk pass him.

"Luc, can we talk?" he asked walking beside her.

"There's nothing to talk about." She said.

"Yes there is."

"Like what?"

"Why did you leave a year ago? Do you know what I was going to do? It was your birthday for crying out loud."

"I know it was, I left because you left. I had enough of it and so I left to start over. It's worked so far and I like it here."

"No she doesn't. She loves you more than you know Phil." Katherine said.

"Shut it big mouth." Lucy said she was getting ticked off and that was the straw. "Phil I don't love you anymore and that's the final…" he cut her off.

"Do you really believe that ladybug? Do you really not love me anymore? Did I make your life that unhappy that you had to leave on your birthday?"

"Yes, I wasn't even suppose to be with you. I did love you then, that's why it hurt so much to leave. Why can't you accept that?" she was fighting back the tears that was going to fall if she talked anymore.

"I can't" he said under his breathe. "I love you to much."

"That was two years ago." She added.

"And here we are."

"And here we are." She repeated his words. "I am here because I live here, and you are here for some project Ms. Haman came up with. This is pathetic. I can't believe you want me to believe that you still love me when I know that you love those others more." she looked at him in the eyes before walking off down the parking lot to Katherine's car.

"I'm never going to get her back." he said under his breathe.

He walked over to her again, this time he picked her up and kissed her full on the lips. First off she started fighting back but she had wanted this for so long that she gave up and kissed him back. She deepened the kiss. They would of kept on going to lead to god knows what but Katherine cleared her throat. They looked at her like she was crazy.

"I'm going to go home. Will I see you there Luc?"

"Maybe." She said. Katherine rolled her eyes and got in the car.

"Now do you believe me?" Phil asked.

"I don't know yet." She answered pulling him into another kiss. About a minute later she pulled back. "Now I believe you."

"I love you Lucy."

"I love you as well _Punk_."


End file.
